Momentos de paz
by Meteora-Midoriya
Summary: La cuarta gran guerra ninja había acabado, y muchos cambios habían llegado con lo que se suponía que sería una era de paz... irónicamente, el caos acababa de llamar a su puerta; la puerta de Haruno Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a PolinSeneka por haberme permitido continuar con su obra "Momentos de paz" y claro, debido a esto, la idea central de esta historia le pertenece.**

 **Si quieren leer la versión original y sus demás historias no duden en pasar por su perfil.**

 **━━━━━━•◦ ❈ ◦•━━━━━━**

Todos estaban convencidos de ello: el fin de la cuarta gran guerra ninja sería solo el inicio de la tan anhelada era de paz… pero todos estaban equivocados, porque cuando la guerra acabo fue que la gente se tomó el tiempo para ver hacia un lado, admirando la destrucción y el dolor que la guerra causo en todos los que la vivieron, independientemente de que hubiera sido en primera o tercera persona.

Todos sufrieron el dolor de la guerra en algún aspecto de su vida; algunos perdieron a alguien importante, otros perdieron una parte de sí mismos —física o espiritualmente— y, otros simplemente se perdieron completamente a sí mismos. Muchas cosas perdieron su sentido pero, no todo fue malo; acciones cotidianas que en antaño eran irrelevantes fueron revalorizadas y adquirieron un carácter indispensable en la vida de algunas personas… lo cotidiano se volvió un pilar de esperanza que le permitió a muchos mantenerse fuertes y seguir avanzando.

Pero eso no era aplicable a todos los casos, algunos necesitaron enterrar el pasado para poder seguir… pero ese no fue el caso de sus seres queridos; para Sakura, lo más parecido a esto que tuvo fue Ino. Su amigo había necesitado cambiar muchos aspectos de su vida para poder sobrellevar el dolor, y uno de esos aspectos fue e tiempo que compartía con su amado prometido: Shikamaru Nara. Incluso si no era su estilo, el Nara fue capaz de entender e incluso apreciar el nuevo carácter pegajoso de su amada rubia… ella claramente tenía miedo de perderlo a él también, incluso si la guerra y el peligro ya habían terminado.

Ino incluso se había vuelto más tranquila… aunque por fortuna, su carácter alegre no se perdió en el trayecto, y eso, definitivamente fue algo que todos los que la amaban, agradecieron; que ella perdiera esa parte de sí misma sería el equivalente a perderse completamente a sí misma.

Pero, no todo resulta tal y como fue planeado inicialmente… la gente ni siquiera es capaz de comprender el verdadero poder que tienen las palabras ya que probablemente, incluso si la mayoría es incapaz de admitirlo: algo tan cotidiano como las palabras, se ve y suena como algo irrelevante.

Y Haruno Sakura no comenzó a reflexionar sobre ello sino hasta aquel día en que su mundo, comenzó a desmoronarse a trozos agigantados.

—¡Sakura! – aquella exclamación dirigida hacia su persona estaba cargada de preocupación, incluso había algo de desesperación tratando de ser dominada y mantenida bajo control… pero ella simplemente no pudo —

—¿Qué ocurrió Ino? – pregunto la aludida de inmediato, adoptando una postura profesional — *Tengo un mal presentimiento* – pensó para sí misma mientras observaba como su amiga se detenía frente a ella, su voz ya le había delatado que algo malo ocurría, probablemente relacionado a Shikamaru y su reciente, repentino e inexplicable desmayo durante su última misión pero, toda duda y esperanza fue disipada al ver sus ojos… tenía miedo y ahora mismo, la veía a ella como si fuese una divinidad enviada para ayudarla exclusivamente a ella –

—Por favor tienes que revisar a Shikamaru – pidió de inmediato la rubia; ambas sabían que el medico a cargo de Shikamaru en estos momentos no era Sakura, era Shizune, pero ella estaba en una cirugía de emergencia que podía extenderse durante un par de horas más, y claramente Ino no sería capaz de soportar un par de horas sin respuestas sobre lo que ocurría, mucho menos si sabía que nadie estaba haciendo nada para tratar de averiguarlo –

—Dime lo que ocurre – pidió mientras se desviaba de su camino original para ir a la habitación del Nara, esto no sin antes haberle entregado la tablilla de su ultimo paciente a la enfermera que hasta hace un instante, la estaba acompañando –

—Despertó mientras estaba en el baño, Chouji estaba con él y no hubo ningún problema pero, no es capaz de recordarme Sakura – trato de explicar Ino a la par que trataba de mantener su nerviosismo y el miedo causado por un mal presentimiento, completamente a raya – Cuando entre en la habitación pregunto quién era yo, dios él incluso le pregunto a Choujio si yo era su novia

Y con estas palabras, Ino casi se rompió, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y de inmediato Sakura la atrapo en un fuerte abrazo; nunca había visto a su amiga en este estado, ella siempre había sido la fuerte de entre las dos, y no le gustaba, pese a que no le gustaba verse a sí misma en ese estado, prefería que fuera ella y no Ino, porque era mucho más doloroso ver a alguien tan fuerte como su mejor amiga, romperse de esta manera.

—Te prometo que descubriré lo que ocurre y encontrare una solución – prometió en voz baja, para que solo ella la escuchara… la habitación del Nara estaba frente a ellas –

—Gracias – respondió en un murmullo antes de ser liberada de los brazos de su amiga, limpiando finalmente los pocos rastros de sus lágrimas –

—Con permiso – dijo Sakura mientras se adentraba en la habitación; de inmediato su mirada se detuvo sobre los dos amigos que estaban en la habitación, tratando de analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo y planeando en su mente la mejor manera de hacerse con la ayuda de Ibiki y la aprobación de Tsunade para hacerlos desaparecer del mapa si esto llegaba a ser una maldita broma de pésimo gusto –

—Buenas tardes Sakura – le dijo Chouji, quien claramente estaba tratando de mostrarse tranquilo para no preocupar a Shikamaru más de lo que ya estaba, que fuera perezoso no implicaba que fuera tonto y eso, tanto Chouji como Ino lo sabían mejor que nadie… la reacción de ambos cuando él no fue capaz de reconocer a la de ojos azules seguro que había encendido las alarmas en su cabeza, prueba de ello era el hecho de que no se hubiera dado media vuelta para dormir o ver las nubes desde la ventana hasta que llegara un doctor o enfermera para revisarlo –

—Hola, Sakura – dijo Shikamaru mientras le regalaba una leve sonrisa; él apenas y se molestó en ver de reojo a Ino –

—*¿Por qué?* – se pregunto a si misma mientras se posicionaba junto a Chouji a una distancia prudente de la camilla, ninguno de ellos quería entorpecer el trabajo de Sakura – *¿Por qué parezco ser la única a la que no recuerda?*

Y mientras la de cabello rosa tomaba asiento en el banco junto a la camilla de Shikamaru, Ino no pudo evitar apretar sus puños con una extraña mezcla de frustración y enojo.

—Sé que te gustaría estar aquí mientras le hago las preguntas a Shikamaru pero, ¿crees que podrías ir con Tamao para traerme el historial y la ficha de Shikamaru?, puedo esperar para comenzar el examen y revisar lo demás mientras tanto – pidió y explico –

—No hace falta, comienza mientras no estoy – respondió la Yamanaka antes de retirarse –

—La acompañare – informo Chouji antes de ir tras ella; no hacía falta decirlo pero, Ino claramente tenía miedo de lo que podría terminar escuchando si se quedaba durante el examen… Sakura podría informarle luego de una manera menos dolorosa si algo parecía estar mal –

—Lo preguntare solo una vez Shikamaru y te advierto que no me importa que seas el jefe del Clan Nara, planeo romper lenta y dolorosamente uno y cada uno de los doscientos seis huesos en tu cuerpo si esto resulta ser una broma; de pésimo gusto por cierto – advirtió bajo la atenta y algo desconcertada a la vez que aterrada mirada del Nara –

—Deje de hacer bromas en la academia, y francamente no entiendo exactamente de lo que me acusas – respondió de inmediato; el no parecía molesto u ofendido, ni siquiera había levantado una ceja para delatar su confusión, directamente, su prioridad parecía ser calmar la ira de la problemática frente a el… lo que por cierto, le hizo intuir que no solo recordaba quien era ella, sino que también era capaz de recordar sus capacidades y la manera en que su moral se movía y ajustaba según el contexto –

—*Eso debería ser algo bueno; significa que puede ser algo temporal… ¿se habrá golpeado la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte en algún momento?* – comento Inner de la nada –

—*No lo creo, en estos últimos meses desde que acabo la guerra él ha pasado prácticamente todo su tiempo con Ino, Chouji, Kurenai, Mirai, su madre y los ancianos de su Clan, prácticamente nunca (por no decir nunca) está solo y si se hubiera golpeado la cabeza ellos lo habrían mencionado cuando vinieron a visitarlo luego de enterarse de que se derrumbó en una misión y de momento, somos incapaces de dar un diagnostico seguro* – respondió, agradeciendo que Inner se estuviera tomando el asunto en serio por una vez en la vida –

—*Tienes un punto en eso* – respondió Inner mientras mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar… un mal hábito que por cierto, termino pegando a Sakura –

—¿Qué? – pregunto Sakura una vez levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Shikamaru –

—*Eso es raro, nunca lo hizo antes* – comento Inner sin saber cómo sentirse por esa mirada; ¿debía asustarse o sentirse como una traidora roba prometidos? –

—*No lo digas así, siento que hablas de un perro* – la regaño, tratando de borrar esa comparación de su mente, lo que fue difícil y termino por ceder a simplemente, hacerlo a un lado y borrar un poco más delante de su mente… realmente él le recordaba a un perro en estos momentos –

—Nada, solo veía tu expresión, es divertido verte hablar con Inner – confeso con una leve sonrisa –

—*¡¿Sabe que existo?!* – pregunto la aludida con clara emoción; se sentía bonito saber que alguien mas que tu otro yo sabe sobre tu existencia y parece genuinamente interesado en ella –

—No sé de qué estás hablando – mintió antes de verle de reojo con desconfianza, ella nunca le había hablado sobre Inner a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, Ino, Naruto oTsunade –

—Sakura, fuiste tú quien me lo dijo, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste? – respondió mientras se mostraba, ahora sí, algo confundido – Cuando éramos niños y estábamos en el patio de mi casa jugando Shogi, de repente quedaste colgada como hace un rato y aunque tuve que insistir bastante con el tema al final me contaste sobre ella

—*Yo no recuerdo nada de eso* – comento Inner, quien al igual que Shikamaru, tenía una ceja alzada, demostrando así su confusión – *Ni siquiera recuerdo haber pasado de la puerta de la casa de Shikamaru, y siempre que íbamos estábamos con Ino o Chouji*

—Por ahora dejemos eso de lado – murmuro en voz alta, tanto para Inner como para Shikamaru – Te hare unas cuantas preguntas y quiero que respondas con total sinceridad

—Bien – respondió, sin tomar mucha importancia en el asunto –

—¿Tu nombre?

—Shikamaru Nara

Ambos lo sabían, la pregunta fue estúpida, pero era necesario para saber si él sabía que era Shikamaru o simplemente estaba asumiendo que lo era debido a que era la manera en que lo llamaba la poca gente que había visto hasta ahora.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecisiete, casi dieciocho

—¿Quiénes son tus padres?

—Yoshino Nara y Shikaku Nara; mi padre murió durante la cuarta guerra y hace unos meses mi madre fue enviada a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Amegakure para actuar como enfermera en una misión humanitaria para los heridos durante la guerra

—¿Tu trabajo?

—Soy un Chunin de Konohagakure

—¿Equipo?

—Chouji Akimichi es mi compañero y Asuma Sarutobi fue mi maestro Jonin – respondió antes de fruncir el ceño y llevar su mano hacia su cabeza – No recuerdo al tercer miembro del equipo – confeso luego de unos segundos –

Sakura simplemente asintió y, mientras tomaba nota mental sobre las respuestas, llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, haciendo uso de su Chakra para aliviar el dolor, ganando con ello un suspiro silencioso de parte de él. Claramente estaba aliviado.

—¿Algo más sobre tu equipo que consideres importante? – pregunto mientras lo veía de reojo, su mirada estaba centrada en la ventana –

—Asuma fue asesinado antes de la guerra por uno de los miembros de Akatsuk: Hidan… él aún está enterrado ahora en el bosque de mi clan – respondió mientras seguía el ejemplo de Sakura, fijando su mirada en las nubes atreves de la ventana –

—¿Sientes más vacíos en tu memoria?, aparte del de tu tercer compañero de equipo quiero decir – explico, ganando una negación de parte de Shikamaru, el único hueco en su memoria era sobre ese compañero de equipo al que era incapaz de recordar, todo lo demás estaba allí… era capaz de ver los rostros de todos en sus recuerdos, recordaba sus voces y sus personalidades, aunque eso no quitaba que tuviera unas cuantas dudas en su rondando en su cabeza desde hace un buen rato –

Y antes de que Sakura pudiera realizar las últimas preguntas de su evaluación rápida, Ino entro a la habitación seguida de Chouji; seguramente la posición de Ino como enfermera le había permitido obtener el historial médico de Shikamaru sin ningún problema, más importante aún, Tamao compartía turnos en el hospital tanto con Sakura como con Ino, motivo por el cual, no dudaba de la palabra de la rubia cuando le pidió el historial de Shikamaru para Sakura.

—Gracias Ino – le dijo a la rubia mientras recibía la carpeta –

—De nada – murmuro por lo bajo –

—Pronto terminare Ino – informo, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su amiga – ¿Recuerdas quienes fueron tus amigos más cercanos durante tu época de la academia?

—Dentro de la academia y a vista de todos siempre fue únicamente Chouji pero, recuerdo que también pase mucho tiempo contigo fuera de la academia; pero dejamos de hablar en el penúltimo año – respondió, provocando que la mirada claramente sorprendida de sus compañeros de equipo se posara sobre Sakura –

—*Ino, solo estas mal interpretando las cosas… cálmate* – se dijo a si misma de inmediato, ella seguía siendo a final de cuentas, una persona que se montaba mil historias en la cabeza solo con un pequeño fragmento de una de las partes de la historia –

—Cuando me den el alta, ¿por qué no vas a mi casa? – pregunto Shikamaru con un tono bastante casual –

—*Sakura, yo te amo porque somos los misma persona y bueno, me amo pero, creo que una pequeña parte de mi comienza a odiarte ya que nos has metido en una buena… no literalmente, es mala, muy mala* – comento Inner, simulando un tono igual de casual que el de Shikamaru –

—*Comienzo a cuestionarme si en mi vida pasada fui Madara o algo así como para que me pasen estas cosas* – confeso la de cabello rosa; era bien sabido por todos los que conformaban el grupo de los once de Konoha y claro, los maestros de dichos equipos, que Shikamaru no era un gran fanático de invitar gente a su casa, Asuma fue uno de los pocos afortunados y probablemente solo porque jugaba Shogi con él. Y aunque Chouji era otra excepción a la regla, tampoco estaba allí con mucha frecuencia, principalmente porque sabía que el Nara prefería reunirse fuera y mantener su hogar como un recinto de paz y armonía al que gente como Lee, Kiba y Naruto tenían estrictamente prohibido acercarse –

—*Creo que ni siquiera Ino ha estado allí dentro en una buena temporada; suelen reunirse en la residencia Yamanaka a final de cuentas* – comento con algo de burla; Inner estaba retomando su más reciente mal hábito, meterse con su yo exterior en momentos de desesperación o callejón sin salida –

—Si no te importa que pregunte, ¿a qué se debe la invitación? – pregunto mientras trataba de mantenerse profesional, ocultando de tal manera que cualquier ANBU se sentiría envidioso, la sorpresa que era evidente en los rostros de cierta Yamanaka y cierto Akimichi –

—Bueno, me gustaría arreglar las cosas contigo – comenzó a explicar con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –

—*¿Estamos muertas verdad?* – pregunto luego de unos segundos de silencio para procesar la información que claramente, finalmente Inner comenzó a reír a falsa carcajada debido al nerviosismo –

 **━━━━━━•◦ ❈ ◦•━━━━━━**

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 2659


	2. Capítulo 2

Al escuchar las palabras que el Nara acababa de pronunciar, la sala cayó en un silencio total. Chouji, cual ANBU novato en territorio enemigo, llevaba su mirada con poco disimulo desde Shikamaru hacia Sakura, y desde Sakura hacia Ino… tenía el presentimiento de que en cualquier momento tendría que intervenir para salvar las vidas de los dos primeros. El estado psicológico y emocional de la Yamanaka en esos momentos no era el adecuado como para escuchar este tipo de conversación que claramente, puede entenderse de mil formas diferentes, dependiendo todo de lo que el receptor desee escuchar.

Y bueno, Ino era básicamente la fuente de todo chisme en Konoha… todos los chismes relacionados por mínimo que fuera, a cualquiera de sus camaradas de profesión: los ninja, tenía sus orígenes en ella.

—¿Arreglar las cosas? – pregunto Sakura con notoria confusión mientras trataba de ignorar la perturbadora imagen de su Inner conversando consigo misma sobre el tipo de flores que deseaba que se colocara en su tumba luego de ser asesinada por Ino; Sakura incluso pudo escucharla murmurando algo como: "ella al menos me concedería eso como último deseo… ¿no?" –

—Sí, solía disfrutar mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos cuando éramos niños y francamente, no creo que sea muy diferente ahora – confeso Shikamaru mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, tratando de recordar – Ni siquiera entiendo porque dejamos de reunirnos; en esos momentos ni siquiera estaba la excusa de que estábamos en equipos diferentes.

—*Hay tantas cosas mal en lo que acaba de decir que ni siquiera sé por dónde comenzar* – pensó Sakura mientras llevaba su mano a la frente de Shikamaru, aliviando nuevamente el dolor de cabeza que este atraía al tratar de forzar su mente a recordar –

—*¿Qué tal por la parte de asegurarle a Ino que **NO** hemos estado intentando robarle a su prometido; o tan siquiera acostarnos con él?; a mí me parece un MAGNIFICO punto de partida* – comento Inner, simulando un tono casual y una falta total de interés en el tema –

—*Ino **sabe** que nunca le haría eso* – respondió Sakura con seriedad –

—* **NO** , ella no lo sabe. En su estado emocional normal incluso dudaría porque estamos hablando de Shikamaru, el chico al que todo le parece un fastidio y que por tanto, no se molesta en hacer bromas ni perder el tiempo con tomaduras de pelo; a sus ojos Shikamaru está diciendo la verdad absoluta y por tanto, debido a su actual falta de memoria, accidentalmente dejo salir un secreto que se guardaba con su mejor amiga* – respondió Inner de inmediato, ella ya podía imaginar incluso la mirada llena de traición, decepción y dolor que la rubia le enviaría una vez que decidiera, no debía haber dudas sobre la "traición" de ambos hacia ella – *Y si eso es en su estado emocional normal, solo imagínate como será ahora*

Sakura permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, segundos que para todos en la sala se sintieron como una eternidad; Inner tenía razón, algo que comprobó al ver de reojo a su mejor amiga: ella estaba apretando los puños y sus ojos no solo estaban aguados por las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, sino que también comenzaban a verse reflejados en ellos los primeros atisbos de la traición y la incredulidad.

—Tal vez en otro momento – respondió muy insegura la Haruno , esto antes de voltearse para ver directamente a los ojos a la Yamanaka – Ino, ¿podemos hablar fuera un momento?

—Si – contesto la rubia luego de un par de segundos, tiempo en el cual casi que imito la acción de Choujo; ella llevo su mirada desde Shikamaru hacia Sakura, y de la Haruno hacia el Akimichi, buscando en los ojos de este último el apoyo y guía que ambos sabían, ella necesitaba; realmente no quería escuchar lo que Sakura tenía para decir, pero en el fondo, sabía que su amiga merecía al menos el beneficio de la duda y por tanto, la oportunidad de explicarse –

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres se retiraron de la sala, asegurándose de caminar un poco para poner distancia con la habitación, evitando así que cualquiera de los dos chicos escuchara su conversación.

—¿Realmente crees que Shikamaru y yo tenemos algo? – pregunto la Haruno con voz suave mientras veía a Ino, quien tenía los puños apretados sobre su pecho, sin siquiera molestarse en verla a los ojos –

—No lo sé – confeso en un susurro – ¿Qué se supone que debo creer Sakura?; Shikamaru no es el tipo de persona que se mete intencionalmente en situaciones que podrían terminar siendo problemáticas para él, y está definitivamente cataloga como tal.

—Lo se

—El ni siquiera me recuerda, pero **te** **recuerda** – dijo levantando finalmente la mirada; era cuestión de segundos que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro – Eso **no** tiene sentido, prácticamente **nunca** están juntos por no decir nunca, las únicas interacciones que han tenido han sido para misiones, y dichas misiones las puedo contar con los dedos de una mano. E incluso sus interacciones durante las reuniones del grupo de los once novatos son lamentables ya que apenas se dirigen un par de oraciones **no** relacionadas al trabajo, y las mismas son referidas a **mí**.

—¿Eso no es acaso prueba suficiente de que no hay nada entre nosotros? – pregunto mientras apretaba los puños; era la primera vez que se sentía traicionada por alguien –

—… eso es lo que podrían estar mostrando de puertas para afuera – murmuro la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada –

—Ya veo – murmuro la Haruno comprendiendo claramente la supuesta indirecta de su ¿amiga? –

—*¿Podemos seguir llamándola así?* – pregunto Inner con tristeza; Ino claramente sentía que ellas la habían traicionado, por lo que seguramente no las creía merecedoras de llamarla o considerarla siquiera una amiga –

—Volvamos, revisare el cráneo de Shikamaru para asegurarme de que no haya daños en la cavidad craneana que puedan explicar su pérdida de memoria y la aparición de estos supuestos recuerdos

Sin más que decir, la Haruno se dio media vuelta y se encamino de regreso hacia la habitación del líder del clan Nara, sin molestarse siquiera en comprobar que la líder del clan Yamanaka la estuviera siguiendo… sabía que la rubia no lo haría, motivo por el cual, no dudo en enviar a Chouji con ella una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación otra vez.

El examen se realizó en silencio en esta ocasión; Sakura apenas le dirigió la palabra a Shikamaru para explicarle lo que estaba haciendo, el motivo por el que lo hacía y los resultados obtenidos.

—Sakura – llamo el Nara mientras tomaba la mano derecha de la mencionada en la suya una vez que el examen había terminado y la chica se dispuso a darse la vuelta para marcharse – Sé que tal vez no soy la persona indicada para que te desahogues ahora; realmente no comprendo el motivo por el que a nadie parece gustarle que me relacione contigo. De todas formas, soy perfectamente consciente de que ni tu ni Inner están bien ahora, así que por favor, no se hagan daño a sí mismas guardándoselo todo; hablen con alguien, quien sea, pero háganlo.

—*¿Sabes?, comienzo a preguntarme si él es realmente el que está mal* – confeso Inner mientras observaba como su yo exterior asentía, notando varios segundos más tarde que su mano había sido liberada –

—*¿A qué te refieres?* – pregunto mientras se encaminaba hacia su oficina –

—*El motivo principal por el que rehuías siempre de todo el contacto con él, es porque nos hacía sentir como en casa… algo que dejamos de sentir desde que nos graduamos de la academia*

━━━━━━•◦ ❈ ◦•━━━━━━

 **Cantidad de palabras:** 1254

━━━━━━•◦ ❈ ◦•━━━━━━


End file.
